


Between Love & Lust

by OneUniverse87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Foot Fetish, Latex, Office Sex, One Shot Collection, Pool Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneUniverse87/pseuds/OneUniverse87
Summary: A series of one-shots about the lives of Hermione Granger and Narcissa Malfoy. Each chapter will have a different setting from each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 36





	1. At Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling

It's time for detention, and 18 year old Hermione Granger knew that she's screwed. She was told by her teacher Miss Black to wait outside her classroom as soon as everyone gone home, staff and students, pretty much everyone. She sat down just outside her teacher's classroom by the corridor, waiting for her.

Why Hermione was at detention, she doesn't know and just eager to get it over with. She thought herself as bisexual, and yes, she has a crush on Miss Black. She occasionally thinks about her fantasies, sexual fantasies involving her teacher.

" _What am I thinking?_ " thought Hermione, trying in vain to shake her naughty thoughts out of her head. " _I need to stop thinking about something that's not gonna happen. Just because I'm lusting after my teacher, doesn't mean I'm actually gonna shag her. Right? I must out of my mind..._ "

One minute she was eyeing up the older woman's cleavage and legs, the next thing before she knew, she was told to stay for detention as soon its home time. Did Miss Black notice her or was it just problems with school work? Yeah, that must be it.

Another problem above anything else, is her boyfriend.

She's considering breaking up with him because she thought he wasn't good enough. Besides, he wasn't really that interesting the first time. Why Hermione agreed to go out with him, because she thought it was a good idea at the time.

" _I'm such an idiot..._ " thought Hermione.

It is now 10 minutes into detention and there was still no sign of her teacher.

" _What's the point?_ " sighed Hermione. " _The whole building is empty, 10 minutes in with no sign of Miss Black. I may as well just go hom-_ "

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the open to reveal Miss Black on the other side. She looked down at Hermione and smiled to herself.

"Ah Miss Granger," said Miss Black.

" _Damn it!_ " thought Hermione, desperately wanting to get away from her teacher, but she knew there is no escape.

"You came just in time, you can come in."

Hermione let herself into the classroom, placed a chair in front of her teacher's desk and sat down. She's looking down at her shoes in shame, not wanting to look at Miss Black; anywhere is better than here. Her mum and dad will _kill her_ if they find out if her school work is in complete shambles.

"Eyes up here Miss Granger," said Miss Black in a firm tone that made Hermione look up to her.

The first thing Hermione noticed was how different her teacher looks; she usually has her hair in a tight ponytail, but she has it down to her shoulders. Hermione thought it made her look beautiful than she already was.

What really caught her attention, was the way her teacher was sitting on the edge of her desk. She's wearing a nice forest green blouse, and a black pattern pencil skirt just above her knees. What made her eyes wide, was the fact that her legs and feet were completely bare, which was usually in black tights and high heels.

Hermione is trying so hard not to look at her teacher's crossed legs and her black polished toenails. She's fighting the urge to get on her knees to kiss her feet, suck her toes, rub her legs, tell her how much she worships her.

How she wanted so much to be her teacher's slave...

Instead, she looked into her eyes, and opened her mouth.

"Please Miss Black, I can explain everything!" begged Hermione, already on the verge of crying.

"No need." Narcissa states, stands up from her desk, walking around until she is behind her bookworm student. "I already figured it out Miss Granger, and I don't want my favourite student to fail now, do you?"

"Um... no." said Hermione lamely.

"No." repeated Narcissa. "Don't try to deny it Miss Granger, I saw the way you were looking at me, it just says it all with the look in your eyes."

Hermione swallows a lump in her throat. Not good!

"How d-do you know?" asked Hermione, nervous.

"Oh, I have my ways." grinned Narcissa, she sat back to the edge of her desk, crossing her legs.

Hermione's worst fears had been realized. Her teacher had caught her eyeing her up during class, and now she's facing the consequences. She held it in for a good couple of seconds, until finally she bursts out.

"Okay, fine!" yelled Hermione. "I admit it! I was eyeing you up because I have a crush on you!"

Narcissa's eyes widen in complete shock! She really didn't see that one coming at all! She really expected her to confess her problems at home, trouble with homework, or even getting transferred to another school, but not this!

"There! I said it!" continued Hermione. "You're that reason why I'm failing! It's because I find you undeniably attractive! Oh my god, I'm a mess! I'm so afraid you won't like me! I don't think I can take this rejection! I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Shut up Hermione, and pull yourself together." ordered Narcissa, wanting her student to see some sense.

"I can't!" exclaimed Hermione. "I'm falling apart! My boyfriend doesn't turn me on anymore, his mates hate me, and on top of everything else, my mum and dad are gonna kill me for my awful school work! I should just leave..."

Narcissa was still a little stunned from Hermione's confession, began to feel sorry for her. She watches her favourite bookworm student put her hands to her face in despair. She admits to herself she felt flattered, although she saw what Hermione was doing in her classroom, looking at her when she pretends to focus, when she was actually fantasizing about her the whole time.

She grinned to herself when she had an idea, a very naughty idea. It's crazy, but if she can put her student's life back together, even with the risk of being fired, it could work. It's a damn good thing her student is 18 though.

"Stop blubbering," said Narcissa. "I'll give you what you want."

Hermione looked up to face her teacher again with a surprised look on her face.

"Do you?" asked Hermione, hoping against hope she wasn't hearing things.

"The excuse slips were a test," explained Narcissa. "The day will come when I need you to do me a favour. A big favour..."

Narcissa proceeds to slowly pull her skirt up, stopping just below her bum. She opened her legs to reveal her black, lacy knickers for her student to see. She pointed her polished toes about an inch away from Hermione's face.

"...and you'll do it without question." she finished.

Hermione stared wide eyed at her teacher's knickers, travelling down her leg, and stopped at her bare foot. She was finally getting the opportunity to fulfil her fantasies that she desired for so long. Her heart is beating wildly at the anticipation of the upcoming lovemaking that's about to happen in her classroom.

She looked into her teacher's eyes, her decision made, and smiled adoringly at her with the expression between relief, happiness and lust all at once.

"Of course. I worship you Narcissa." whispered Hermione.

"Worship works best on your knees Hermione." said Narcissa with a triumph, sexy smirk on her face.

Hermione can barely contain her excitement. She dropped to her knees before her teacher, grabbing hold of her right foot by her ankle, and gently placed her lips on the top of her teacher's foot with little kisses.

Narcissa closed her eyes, lets out a soft sigh when she felt Hermione's lips on her foot. She admits that she's new to the whole foot fetish thing, but she's willing to give it a go. After all, she always loves new challenges.

"They're all yours..." she whispered, and Hermione went loose. She put both hands on Narcissa's foot, squeezing it, getting the feel for it. She rubbed her foot up and down, all the way to her ankle and back up to her toes. Squeezing it more, she rubbed each toe between her thumb and index finger, then continues rubbing her teacher's foot before putting her big toe in her mouth.

"Mmmm..." Hermione sighed, sucking her teacher's big toe. Up and down, then around to the other side, she bathed it in her saliva before taking her toe out of her mouth, licking her sole all the way up, then doing it again before taking her big toe in her mouth again. The feeling of her big toe between her lips was great, and she wanted to do that again.

After a minute, Hermione took Narcissa's foot out of her mouth, licking and kissing the top of her foot, trailing her kisses all the way up to her leg before licking her thigh.

Narcissa moved her hand ever so slowly unbutton her top, goes under her bra to rub her breasts to finger her nipples. Wow, who would have thought that foot worship can turn her on so much? Consequences be damned, she wants her student to shag her right here, right now!

Having fondled her teacher's leg, Hermione took all five toes into her mouth, licking the underside, groaning at the contact.

Narcissa had already taken off her blouse and bra, she hiked her skirt up, pulling it over her head.

Once Hermione worshipped Narcissa's feet, she proceeded to look up to her teacher, stood to her feet, and placed her lips against hers for a deep snog.

They felt their hearts beating wildly across their chests, not before Narcissa shoved her tongue at her students, sharing saliva, moaning against each other, running their hands wildly over their bodies.

The blonde broke the kiss, pressing her bookworm student against her bare breasts, grabbed her by the hair, and forced her to look at her.

"Now," said Narcissa. "I want you to take my knickers off and go down on me..."

Not being told twice, Hermione nodded. She went down to her knees once again, loops her fingers through the elastic band, and took her teacher's knickers off with ease.

Hermione stared into Narcissa's exposed womanhood for a good few seconds, sticks out her tongue, and dove right in.

Narcissa threw her head back, loudly moans at the touch of her student's tongue, flicking and stabbing into the sensitive spots. The sensation feels so _fucking_ good, she really didn't want it to end!

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" Narcissa cries out, her climax building up.

Hermione groaned in response, she is so turned on, listening to her teacher panting is like music to her ears. She guided her hands up her teacher's abs, places them over her breasts, and her teacher let out a loud gasp.

"Oooooh wow!" groaned Narcissa, enjoying her bosom being felt up. "Your fucking tongue is making me fucking cum!"

Hermione was not holding back. Her tongue now growing at a faster pace, sensing her teacher climaxing, tweaking her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers, until finally her teacher couldn't take it anymore. The sound of screaming were heard throughout the whole school.

After what seems like few minutes of silence, Narcissa slowly gets up from her desk with shaky knees. Hermione helped her up, silently thanked her before leaning over to kiss her cheek, picked up her clothes, and went to the other side of the room to get dressed.

Hermione stood there for a good full minute to gather her thoughts.

She did it. She really can't believe she did it! She fulfilled a fantasy that every teenage boy had dreamed of! All those thoughts and dreams she had of this moment, and it finally became a reality!

Narcissa was just finished putting her clothes back on and straightened them out. She went to Hermione's personal space, taking hold of her hands, and guided them over to her bum. She leaned her lips over to her student's ear.

"Meet me at my house this weekend, so we can pick up where we left off." whispered Narcissa. "So don't be late, or you will get another detention with me, and not the fun kind either."

"You know I won't let you down." grinned Hermione.

"Good girl." smiled Narcissa.

And with that, it was sealed with a kiss.


	2. At Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling

Narcissa Black hadn't felt so _damn_ good in her life.

She had a memorable last few days, she couldn't remember the last time she was happy, and she had to thank her favourite bookworm student, Hermione Granger.

Ever since their sexual adventure they had at her classroom 3 days ago, Narcissa hadn't stopped thinking about Hermione. She had great difficulty focusing on her work, the same with her student with the school work. They tried to avoid each others gaze, but it was no use. Every time the blonde gets home from her hard day's work, she masturbates in her shower, and her thoughts primarily focusing on a certain brunette.

They both know they have to keep this a secret from everyone, and the last thing Narcissa really needs is getting fired. They both agreed they'll keep it between themselves until Hermione graduates from school.

3 days have passed, the weekend is finally here. Narcissa is currently wearing nothing but a lacy, black bra that perfectly shows a lot of cleavage, and very sexy matching thong that displays her gorgeous, perfectly shaped bum that she knew that Hermione would love it.

Speaking of Hermione, Narcissa also discovered another fetish from her student, not only does she loves to worship feet, she also has a thing for her bum, and Narcissa made sure they're perfect.

She heard a soft knock on the door, and Narcissa immediately knows who it is. She went to her front door, and opens it to reveal Hermione.

Hermione lets herself in, closes the door, and her eyes widen at the sight of her teacher in her bra and thong. Sure, she had seen her naked in the classroom those few days ago. From the looks of it, Narcissa is wearing very little to the imagination, and it's something she doesn't mind at all.

"Well," Narcissa finally spoke, breaking Hermione out of her trance. "are you gonna stand there looking like an idiot, or are you gonna snog me senseless?"

"Well..." said Hermione, blushing like mad. "Um... yes, of course, Miss Black."

"Please," insisted Narcissa. "You should know by now you can call me Narcissa, only call me Miss Black when we're in class, OK? Now just shut and kiss me before I change my mind."

Hermione nodded, closed the gap between them, and placed her lips against the blonde's for a kiss. Not long before Narcissa guides her student's hand, and places them to her bum cheeks.

The brunette moaned, feeling her teacher's naked bum for the first time, and they felt smooth. She proceeds to rub them slowly, resisting the urge to give them a good spank, but she broke the kiss before going any further.

"Let's take this upstairs and carry on, but first," said Narcissa, moving her hand to the hem of Hermione summer dress. "Let's get you out of these clothes."

She then lifted the dress over her student's head. She's now clad in her red bra, with matching knickers, and her eyes darkened with lust at the sight. Oh, how Hermione looks _fucking_ delicious...

"Ooooooh..." cooed Narcissa. "Very nice... Red suits you."

"Th...thank you..." stuttered Hermione, her cheeks matching her underwear.

"Don't be shy Hermione," said Narcissa, getting her student more comfortable with herself. "you and I both know we wanted this, so don't back out. Do you back out of this?"

Suddenly, Hermione felt her shyness drift away. She felt a slight boost of confidence, striking her like a bolt of lightning. She let out a smile, gently pressed her teacher back against the wall, kissed her gently, and pulled back to face her.

"You think I'm gonna pull back," stated Hermione. "from something I've been wanting to do since I first laid my eyes on you? Just look at you, you have such gorgeous hair, those sexy, flattering clothes you wore each day in class. I always knew there was something sexy hidden beneath you, Narcissa. I don't give a damn if you're older than me, and for your age, I think you're hot."

Narcissa was now stunned at what Hermione had just confessed. She honestly thought her student's confession in her classroom 3 days ago, was something she wanted to get out of her system. Now, the bookworm had revealed she wanted her since she entered high school, but she didn't have the guts to tell her. It was that, or she waited until she was 18. Any both might be a slight possibility.

Narcissa let out a huge smile, her heart beating across her chest, and she had never had felt so flattered. With that, she took Hermione's hand, pulling her towards the stairs. The blonde opened the door to her bedroom, pulled Hermione in.

"Close the door." ordered Narcissa, and Hermione did just that.

Narcissa went towards her bed, sat on the edge, and crossed her pale legs for her student to see.

"Now," Narcissa spoke. "Get on your knees, and fucking worship me."

"Yes, Narcissa." said Hermione, but before she drops down, her teacher wasn't done talking.

"First, play with my tootsies, and then the rest of me."

At the mention of her feet, Hermione was rather giddy. Not wasting any time, she went to her knees, and planted her lips against the blonde's black polished toes.

She ran her tongue up and down her teacher's smooth, silky soles, savouring the taste. She opens her mouth to suck her bare heel, and the blonde let out another sigh.

"Mmmm... Sexy bookworm sucking my heel..." moaned Narcissa, really enjoying the feeling.

Hermione places soft, gentle kisses on the tops of her teacher's feet, caressing her soles, and ever so slowly, moves her kisses to her legs, all the way up her creamy thighs. She crawls up to face Narcissa, cupping her cheeks with her hands, and presses her lips to her teacher's for another snogging session.

They were like this, until the blonde decided to spice things up.

Hermione pouted when Narcissa pulled her foot away, then she was caught off guard when the older woman pulled her nearly roughly towards her bed, laying her flat on her back, and faced her smirking teacher with a surprised look on her face.

Narcissa is now on top of Hermione with that sexy grin on her face, which the brunette recognizes it's that same smirk from their sex session 3 days ago.

"Okay Granger," said Narcissa, her voice full of authority. "you had your fun, now it's my turn to have my way with you."

"Awww, not fair!" whined Hermione.

"Do you want another detention with me if you don't behave yourself?"

Hermione knows what that meant. She remembered what Narcissa had told her about being stuck in her classroom after home time, and not a sexy kind of fun either.

"No!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Then shut up and enjoy it!"

"Yes, Narcissa."

"Now that's a good girl."

Before Hermione knows what's happening, she felt lips on her toes, and now realizes her teacher is actually worshipping her feet. The bookworm nearly came in her knickers, when she felt Narcissa's tongue sliding against her arches, her soles, and proceeds to suck her toes.

"OOOOH!" Hermione let out a loud groan, her body shaking slightly at the feel of Narcissa's lips sucking her toes, and she was loving very second of it! She thought playing with her teacher's feet was one thing, but her licking her tootsies, she has to admit it was turning her the fuck on!

Narcissa then did something very daring that took the bookworm by surprise. She let go of Hermione's feet, and swiftly pulls her knickers down in a hurry to expose her clit. She grabbed hold of her student's ankles with her hand, while the other slid two fingers in her womanhood.

Hermione had lost it right there. The sight of her teacher licking her soles, and being finger fucked at the same time, she couldn't hold any longer, and let out a pleasurable yell.

"Oh! Oh! Fuck!" panted Hermione. "Please... please don't stop! Don't fucking stop, I'm gonna fucking cum!"

They didn't stop for a single second. Narcissa kept pumping her hand, while still licking and kissing her sexy student's foot, as Hermione felt her climax building up fast, until she let out a high-pitched scream that they're very positive the whole street can hear her, and they care less what they think.

Hermione had calmed down, placed her hand on her chest to control her heart beat. She felt physically drained, but emotionally, she was more than just happy, she felt like she's on top of the world.

She felt Narcissa's breasts pressing against her back, sighed at the contact, and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Narcissa leaned over to her ear.

"For now on," she whispered. "We'll be having some hot sex every weekend. How's that sound?"

"Hmmm, sound's grand, Narcissa..." said a very tired Hermione.

"Good. As long as we keep it to ourselves, I'm pretty sure we'll make every moment count. I don't know how long we keep doing this, but once it's over, we'll move on with our lives, and remember the good times we're gonna have. What do you say, Hermione?"

Hermione now felt a little upset at what her teacher said. She should've known that moments like this were not going to last. If she's going ahead with Narcissa's plan, then she's going to have to enjoy it while she still can. She is dreading the moment her teacher will call it off one day, and she knows it's not going to be enjoyable. For now, she wants to live the moment.

"Sound like a good idea." Hermione finally said.

"Good. Now sleep, I want you to save your energy for next time, because things are gonna get _very_ kinky."

"How exciting..." said Hermione with a lazy grin on her face, exhausted to feel giddy at the prospect of herself and her teacher having more kinky sex, and before she could get into more details, she closed her eyes, and sleep overtook her.


	3. In the Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling

Another hard work done for another day, and Narcissa Black was more than relieved to start her relaxing weekend.

She is wondering around an empty office building she works at, wondering where her secretary Hermione Granger is.

Narcissa knew Hermione has a thing or two for her; flattering as it seems, she wanted to do something about it. The blonde let out a naughty grin on her face at the thought of it. She knew there was something sexy about the brunette, like she's hiding something from her, but the blonde saw it like a mile away.

Narcissa knew all along Hermione has a crush on her, it had been building up for several weeks, and the blonde's main objective wasto make sure she's gonna make the brunette her bitch.

Deciding to leave it for now, Narcissa made her way to the door of her office to lock up for the day, she opened it, enters the room, and to her surprise, she had found who she was looking for.

Hermione Granger herself.

Narcissa saw her secretary with her back turned, sitting on her leather chair, obviously getting comfy. The blonde thought the younger woman looks very hot in her cream, silky blouse, along with a red, pencil skirt with matching heels.

" _Mmmm..."_ thought Narcissa, " _I bet her feet looks so fucking hot. I wonder if she has the same fetish? They always say life is full of wonders. Staring from tonight, the sexy bitch will be mine."_

Seeing Hermione getting more relaxed in her seat, Narcissa saw the opportunity to surprise her.

"Trying out my desk, Hermione?" spoke Naricssa, which Hermione jumped in fright, obviously didn't expect her boss to show up. She turned around, and placed her hand in her heart to calm down. When she did, she takes in the blonde's appearance. The brunette thought her boss looked very sexy in her silky, long sleeved forest green blouse, black business skirt that shows off her nice, curvy bum. How Hermione longed for that bum...

" _Too bad she doesn't want me..."_ she thought sadly. "S _till looks fucking gorgeous none the less."_

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione, a little annoyed from her mini heart attack.

" _Good..."_ thought Narcissa. " _I got her right where I wanted. Time to give her what she wants."_

"I thought we should talk." she replied with a naughty grin, unbuttoning her blouse, and shrugged it off to expose her breasts to let her secretary take it all in.

Hermione's eyes widen in shock. She felt her knickers getting wet from just looking at her boss' amazing breasts. The straight forward blonde was not wearing her bra! The brunette wanted to get over there and straddle her boss, but she managed to hold it together.

" _How does she know?_ " Hermione questioned to herself. _"She knew I fancy her the whole time and wasn't saying anything about it? And she's not wearing her bra! She must be doing this on purpose."_

"What are you doing?" wondered a flustered Hermione. 

"I feel your eyes on me every day," Narcissa said, reaching behind to push her skirt down. "I just thought you might want a better look."

Hermione nearly drooled at the sight of her boss, who is in her knickers, her stockings, and high heels. Her heart is beating at an increasing pace, never taking her eyes off Narcissa's figure.

" _Oh my god!"_ said Hermione mentally, trying her very best to control herself. " _S_ _he looks so much sexier than I imagine! Wow! Her figure is so curvy, so beautiful, and so right! I fucking want her in my bed right now!"_

Like a woman possessed, Hermione gets up from the chair, going to her boss, who licked her lips in anticipation.

"You're just fucking crazy, Narcissa!" said Hermione, but Narcissa darkened her eyes with lust, as she possessively pullled her to her personal space.

"Is that why you're breathing so hard, Hermione?"

The bookworm gave in, and planted her lips to Narcissa's for a passionate kiss. They moaned as soon as they made contact, as the blonde quickly gained control when she pushed her secretary to the wall. Hermione pulled back, while Narcissa unbuttons her blouse and pulls it from her shoulders.

"No..." lied Hermione, but her boss wasn't buying it one little bit. "I'm not..."

"Really?" question Narcissa, who grinned even more at the brunette's failing attempts to lie. She knew Hermione wanted her more than anything. It was all over her face.

"Than how come I smell you getting wet?" teased the older blonde.

Before Hermione even had the chance to speak, Narcissa pushed her bra down, took one of her breasts, and put her mouth to suck her nipple, and Hermione hummed in ecstasy.

"I-I can't..." moaned Hermione, leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed, as Narcissa went for the other nipple.

Narcissa hiked Hermione's skirt up to her waist, pushing her bosom against her secretary's.

"No..." sighed the brunette. "I haven't done anything li-OOOOHH!"

She let out a loud gasp, when her boss reached her hand to rub her already wet clit.

"...li-like this before..." she finished.

She nearly came, when she felt more fingers sliding inside her, and Narcissa still has the sexy look in her eyes.

"But you wanted to, haven't you?" said Narcissa.

The bookworm couldn't deny it any longer. She needed this. No, she _fucking_ wanted this. She had been fantasizing this moment for a good few years, and she couldn't believe it's actually happening!

"Bet no man's ever made you cum, have they?" whispered Narcissa, her voice low and husky.

" _Oh baby..._ ", thought Hermione. " _H_ _er voice is like music to my ears..."_

"No..." she paused for a brief second before running her hand through Narcissa's hair. "No... Mmmmm... they haven't."

Hermione pulled Narcissa in for a kiss, pulled back when she felt the blonde throbbing her clit. Her climax building up, she let out a loud moan, and then it turned into a yell when she came in her boss' fingers. She placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, as Narcissa pulled her up for another firm kiss. Wow, she really can't get enough of those kisses!

"You're mine now, aren't you?" said Narcissa, placed her hands on her secretary's cheeks.

Hermione grinned at her. The idea of her boss dominating her 24/7 was more than enough to make her cum again.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." she replied.

They share yet another snog before Narcissa pulled back with that lust filled look, along with that sexy smirk that Hermione loves so much.

"Good. Because you and I are gonna make one hell of a team."


	4. At the Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling

The hotel pool area was empty and quiet. The place was dark, lonely, devoid of life. The lighting from the ceiling, only slightly dimmed giving the atmosphere a slight, sexy feel in Hermione Granger's honest opinion.

Hermione is completely naked, watches the city in the distance from the window, feeling at ease with herself. She loves being nude. It made her feel sexy, confident, and independent.

It made her feel free. It made her feel so alive.

Next to her on the right was Narcissa Black, who is wearing her halter top that revealed a lot of cleavage. Her black lacy thong perfectly showed off her bum cheeks, her smooth toned legs on display along with a pair of black high heels.

They turned to face one another. Narcissa's blue eyes staring into Hermione's brown ones.

Neither wanted to break tension. They know what they want. It was there from the start.

Hermione went to Narcissa's space with that lust filled look on her face. She placed her hands on the older woman's shoulders, and licked her lips at the sight of her breasts.

Hermione felt her clit getting wet at the sight of Narcissa. The blonde was wearing heavy eye makeup and black lipstick, which contrasted beautifully against her pale skin.

Narcissa was wearing that much makeup was out of character in Hermione's honest opinion, but at the same time, she thought the blonde looked ravishingly sexy. She looked almost like a Gothic Queen.

Narcissa felt a slight chill at the sight of Hermione's nude form. Not waiting any longer, the blonde leaned her head forward to kiss her.

The two women were lost in their kiss. Time doesn't matter to them. Nothing around them matters to them. Nothing. All they can think about is their lust for one another.

They have no words to say anything about this moment. Who needs them really?

Actions speak louder than words.

Narcissa trailed her kisses down from Hermione's lips, all the way to the valley of her breasts.

The blonde took one with her hand, while she used her lips and tongue to lick the other.

Hermione let out a soft, low hum. It felt so good, so _fucking_ good she wanted to do the exact same thing to her.

Finishing her work on Hermione's breasts, Narcissa once again placed her hands on the bookworm's shoulders, guiding her to the edge of the pool.

Hermione nodded her head, giving Narcissa the go ahead.

Almost everything in that very moment was in slow motion.

Narcissa places her hand on Hermione's heaving chest, gently pushing her to the pool. The brunette fell into the water on her back with a satisfying splash.

Narcissa saw Hermione under water for a brief few seconds, before the bookworm broke surface. The blonde looked at her like everything was in slow motion again. The way the brunette emerges from under the pool, the way her skin shines from the water, and especially the way her wet hair slicked back.

Oh baby, she thought Hermione looked so fucking hot. She was about to jump into the pool, when she felt a pair of cool hands on her feet.

Hermione was staring lustfully at Narcissa's high heel clad feet. The tops of the blonde's feet looked so lickable, her skin felt so soft and silky. The bookworm was no stranger when it came to kissing Narcissa's feet. She had worshipped them before, and she had absolutely no problem sucking those toes again.

After all, she is Narcissa's personal foot licker.

Hermione leaned towards one of Narcissa's feet, planting her lips with small kisses on the top of the older woman's foot. She stuck her tongue out, and began to slide from the toe cleavage, all the way to the line of her ankle.

Narcissa let out a soft, shaky sigh. She felt Hermione's lips on her foot, her heartbeat threatening to beat right out of her chest at the brunette's bold move.

She unconsciously turned around, her back facing the pool. She felt Hermione's hands ever so slowly running up and down her legs, once again felt a pair of lips on her, only this time, she was kissing and licking her calf.

Hermione guided her hands up Narcissa, from the calfs, behind her knees, the back of her thighs, and finally rested them on her curvy bum.

Narcissa held back a moan, felt the bookworm's hands massaging her bum cheeks. After a full minute of worship her legs and bum, she turned around to face the pool, looked down to see Hermione licking her feet again.

The brunette ran her hands up the older woman's feet, before she wrapped her fingers around her left ankle, ever so slowly taking her shoe off to reveal her black, polished toes, before doing the same thing with the other. She placed Narcissa's shoes aside to get a good look at her feet.

Hermione was in a trance. She absolutely loved Narcissa's feet. She adores the way they look. The bookworm thought the blonde's feet should be up on the gorgeous list, along with attractive celebrities like Jennifer Aniston and Salma Hayek. Hermione was guilty of fantasising having a threesome with them, but hey, a woman can dream.

Her shiny black high heels, the smell of leather coming from those shoes. When the heels came off, she lost it every time. Her soles looked so silky and kissable, those lickable arches, those suckable heels and those toes.

Oh god those toes...

The thought of Narcissa's tootsies was more than enough to make her womanhood wet.

Hermione hadn't told Narcissa about this, but after tonight, she will tell her that she is more than honoured, that she is so _fucking_ proud to be her Narcissa's toe sucker.

She stuck her tongue out to slide across the older woman's soles from her heel, her arch, and all the way to her toes. She wrapped her lips around her big toe, hollowing her cheeks, bobbing her head, relishing the moment.

Narcissa flickered her eyes shut in pleasure from Hermione's foot worship. All the times she had known the bookworm, but never until tonight that she had done something so bold and unpredictable.

Once Hermione pulled back, Narcissa sat on edge of the pool, dipped her feet into the water, and opened her legs for the brunette to see.

Hermione placed her hands on Narcissa's legs, lovingly caressed her legs, felt her smooth, silky skin, before she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, slowly pulled her to the pool.

Narcissa let out a soft gasp when she felt the cool water against her skin, her drenched top clinging against her heaving breasts. Hermione lowered her below the surface of the pool until the water was up to her neck.

Hermione leaned forward to press her lips to Narcissa's for a kiss. The older woman responded to the bookworm's kiss, flickering her eyes shut, wrapping her arms around her neck and shoulders.

The kiss seemed to last forever. Hermione was so into it, she placed her hands on Narcissa's shoulders again, and guided her under the surface of the pool.

Their lovemaking continues underwater. Hermione ran her hands over Narcissa's petite body, before she pulls the straps of her top, pulled them down along with her thong.

As soon as Narcissa was stripped naked, Hermione resurfaced. She looked up to face the petite blonde, and as if in slow motion, she emerged too.

Hermione looked like she was in a trance again. She was completely mesmerised at the sight of the older woman. Her wet hair was plastered to her back, her heavy eye-makeup was now ruined, and was running down her face due to being underwater. Droplets of water were running down her body, her silky skin shining from the lighting of the pool area. Her blue eyes were smoky and lustful, looked straight into the brunette's brown pair.

In Hermione's honest opinion, Narcissa truly looked like a sex goddess.

The bookworm slowly ran her hands over Narcissa's flat stomach, breasts, massaging them gently. The older woman whimpered softly, running her hands through Hermione's wet hair. The young woman put her lips around the nipple, sucking it long and hard.

When Narcissa let out a blissful sigh in response, Hermione had formed an idea in her mind.

Since they started dating, Hermione has always been under the Narcissa's control. She had enjoyed being played with by her girlfriend, she really loved fulfilling their fantasies, but she thought it would be nice to shake things up , it will be her turn to have her way with the petite blonde.

Hermione went behind Narcissa, pressed her breasts to her back. The older woman let out a shaky breath at the contact.

The brunette's hand went down from the valley of Narcissa's breasts, to her clit, her fingers slipping inside gently. The blonde shivered as the bookworm began stroking it with her fingers, a soft moan escaping from her lips.

Narcissa moaned when she felt Hermione's fingers sliding in and out of her clit. She ordered the bookworm to keep going, which only increased further.

The blonde's moans echoed loudly against the walls of the pool area, the brunette's hand pounding against her girlfriend's moist womanhood.

Narcissa felt a wave of pleasure coursing through her body when she climaxed. Her girlfriend behind her pulled her fingers out of her clit.

Hermione ran her tongue up Narcissa's cheek, earning her a slight shudder of pleasure from the blonde. Narcissa had calmed down from her orgasm, she placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders again, pulled the brunette for deep, open-mouth kiss.

The bookworm wrapped her arms around Narcissa's neck, her legs around her waist, before placing gentle pecks to her sensitive areas of her neck. The blonde climbed up the stairs to exit the pool, with Hermione still clinging on to her.

They don't know where their relationship would go, but what they do know, is that they have each other. No matter what obstacle they will face, or what will happen to them, they will face it together.

They will make damn well sure they will make this relationship work.

For both women, it couldn't get any better.


	5. Leather & Lace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter (C) JK Rowling

The door to their luxury bedroom was locked, all curtains were drawn, the candles lit, and a bright moonlight shining against the stone marble floor, creating a sexy, romantic atmosphere.

It was time for another kinky, sex session for Hermione Granger and Narcissa Black.

Narcissa is wearing absolutely nothing at all, apart from a pair of black, latex opera gloves, and a pair of matching high heeled boots. She applied some light make-up, and some black lipstick for a sexy, sultry look. Her breasts were on full display, her nipples erect from the warm, summer breeze, the moonlight made her pale skin glow that almost made her look like a naked, sexed up vampire.

In front of her, was a very dolled up Hermione.

The blonde couldn't help but stare at the young woman's choice of underwear. The bookworm was topless, aside from a black latex thong, and a pair of shiny black, 6 inch open-toe, ankle strapped high heels. To add more sexiness, Hermione's face was caked in heavy eye shadow makeup, with black lipstick applied to her lips, giving her a gothic-esque appearance. Her hair was put up in a tight, slicked back bun which completed her look.

She had her bare back pressed against the cool wall, her soft skin covered in goosebumps, her right leg cocked behind her, with her heeled foot planted behind her against the wall. She stood there opposite Narcissa for who knows how many minutes, it was like she was waiting. Waiting to be instructed, waiting to be dominated.

Narcissa sat on the edge of the couch with her legs crossed, her latex boots creaking loudly against each other, which echoed against the walls of their bedroom. Hermione shuddered in pleasure at the erotic, squeaky noise, getting more turned on by the second. The older woman let out a husky moan at the way the brunette looked. Oh, how she couldn't wait to run her hands all over this young woman's smooth skin, her body was the epitome of erotic.

She was that horny she wanted Hermione to eat her up...

"Come here, you sexy bitch..." purred Narcissa.

Hermione slowly walked towards her mistress. Her high heels clicked against the stone, marble floor with each step, the older woman relished the sound those shoes made. She stopped an inch from Narcissa, who uncrossed her legs, extended her latex clad foot, which made contact with her flat stomach with the sole of her boot. Hermione stood with anticipation, staring at her mistress' long, extended latex material that covered her legs. Her heart thumped rapidly, she just wanted nothing more than to worship Narcissa until she trembles with pleasure.

Narcissa took a close look at Hermione's flat abs with an approved femme fatale look on her face. She hooked her fingers around the band of her girlfriend's latex thong, and slid it down in one, swift motion. She shifted her sitting position slightly, and opened her legs to expose her womanhood for the brunette to see.

"You know what I like, honey..." said Narcissa in a firm tone.

Hermione shuddered with excitement, as she stepped out of her shiny underwear, and slowly went down on her knees before Narcissa. Her eyes stared into the blonde's boots, she placed her hands over the latex material. Hermione felt a slight dampness between her legs, the shiny, black clad legs felt so smooth against her palms as she placed kisses all over her mistress' chest.

"Uuuughhhh..." groaned Narcissa. "Yeah, worship me, baby... Worship your beloved, sexed up mistress..."

Hermione trailed her kisses from Narcissa's chest, down to the valley of her breasts, down to her flat stomach, until she stuck her tongue to lick the sensitive areas of the blonde's clit.

"Mmmmmm..." hummed Narcissa, "Oooooh yeah... Fuck... Tell me something Hermione, has anyone ever told you that you look ravishing in those high heels with nothing on?"

Hermione hummed in response against Narcissa's throbbing pussy. She ran her hands over the older woman's boots, which creaked with each movement. The sound only made the bookworm to become wild and more excited. She ran her hands over from her girlfriend's sleek boots, placed them over her breasts to give her some more pleasure to her body.

Narcissa brushed her latex covered fingers on the back of Hermione's head, gently grabbed a handful of the tight bun. She messed with holders that held the brunette's hair, began messing with them with her fingers. She took the holders off with one hand, freeing Hermione's hair, which it tumbled down to her shoulders. She ran her latex covered fingers through the younger woman's bushy locks, ruffling it, making it look even wilder. She tugged her girlfriend's hair a little harder when she felt her climax building up.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Narcissa moaned loudly in ecstasy, tugging Hermione's hair. "Oh god! Oh Hermione! Oh fuck, you make me so fucking wet! Oh! Oh! I wanna cum in your fucking mouth!"

If anyone from miles away could hear Narcissa crying out in pleasure for everyone to hear, they probably would. She bucked her hips up high in response to the end of the climax that she spent her energy on, courtesy of Hermione.

Narcissa pulled Hermione towards her under her shoulders in a rather dominating way from her clit, planted her lips over to her for a kiss, tasting herself.

She pulled the young woman to her left side so they were shoulder to shoulder. She sat there for a good couple of minutes, taking a breather after the intense oral sex, she put her head on Hermione's shoulders. The brunette responded by putting her hand on the older woman's latex covered thigh. Narcissa hummed quietly, letting herself relax onto Hermione.

Minutes have passed, Narcissa was about to unzip her boots, she felt a soft hand on top of hers. She looked up to see Hermione looking at her with a soft, yet firm expression on her face.

"Please, leave your boots on, Cissa," said Hermione. "They make you look very sexy."

"Oooooh, turned on by my boots are you, 'Mione." teased Narcissa. "Is there anything that you find ravishing about me?"

"Apart from seeing you in your opera gloves and kinky boots with nothing on," said Hermione. "I kinda wanna see you as Catwoman, well, the Michelle Pfeiffer version."

"You've watched that movie again, haven't you, 'Mione?" grinned Narcissa, seeing where the conversation was leading to.

"I couldn't help it, Cissa," admitted Hermione, blushing. "Really, I couldn't. I thought she looked amazing in that outfit, and I lost count on how many times I masturbated over her. She gets me all hot and bothered as the movie progresses, I thought that you could pull off that sexy outfit."

"So all that time you've been watching that movie," Narcissa teased mercilessly. "No matter how many times, you have been fantasising about me wearing that tight, sleek outfit, having my naughty, dastardly way with you, and tie you to our bed with my bull whip?"

Hermione's face went all red, hiding her face with her hands. Narcissa found it very flattering, and in fact quite turned on at her girlfriend's revelation. Just like men with their girlfriends and wives, Hermione wanted to live out her Catwoman fantasy with the older woman. It was no secret that the bookworm loved that movie.

Narcissa gently removed them from the brunette's face, placed her finger on her chin to look at her, leaned forward to brush her lips with hers, which increased Hermione's heart rate.

"You know something, baby," whispered Narcissa, her hot breath making the brunette shuddler again. "That can be arranged."

The older woman sealed her lips to kiss Hermione. She pulled the young woman to a sitting position, not long before she shifted forward to get on her knees above the younger woman to straddle her between her legs. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her fingers ruffling her hair to make it even more messy, dipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth for a wild, lust-filled duel for dominance. Hermione slid her hands to the older woman's curvy ass, clenching her fingers against her ass cheeks, resisting the urge to spank them.

They pulled back from their intense tongue war, Hermione cupped her hand onto Narcissa's cheek, brushing her thumb to her lips. The blonde responded by planting gentle kisses to the tip of the bookworm's thumb.

"There is nothing who would do a better job than you, baby," whispered Hermione, looking into her girlfriend's eyes. "You truly are the best, fucking thing that ever happened to me, Cissa. Without you, I wouldn't have found out who I really am. The more I worship you, the more I want you and your endless desires. There are other mistresses out there who would never be as good as you."

Narcissa looked stunned at her girlfriend's confession. She wanted to place her hand to her chest, to tell her how cherished and honoured she felt towards Hermione. How she longed to continue to experience more sexual adventures with her.

"You really mean it, 'Mione?" whispered Narcissa.

"I meant every, single word, Cissa," Hermione admitted sincerely. "I have eyes for you, and you only."

"Good," said Narcissa hotly, grinning away. "Now shut up and worship your smoking hot mistress, because I am ready for another round."

"As you wish, mistress." smiled Hermione, she wrapped her arms around Narcissa's neck, cocked her leg to wrap it around her waist, and leaned her head forward to give the older woman another intense snog.


End file.
